List of poetry anthologies
This is a list of anthologies of poetry. A #''American Poems: Selected and original'' (edited by Elihu Hubbard Smith), 1793. #''American Poetry Since 1950'' (edited by Eliot Weinberger), 1993. #''An Anthology of Modern Verse, 1920-1940'' (edited by Cecil Day-Lewis & L.A.G. Strong), 1941. #''Anthology of Twentieth-Century British and Irish Poetry'' (edited by Keith Tuma), 2001. B #''The Best American Poetry'' series (edited by David Lehman), 1988-date. #''Best New Poets'' series (edited by Jeb Livingood), 2005-date. #''Book of Aneirin'' (c. 1265) Welsh medieval manuscript *''A Book of Women's Verse'' (edited by J.C. Squire), 1921. #''British Poetry since 1945'' (edited by Edward Lucie-Smith, 1970. #''Broadview Anthology of Poetry'' (edited by Hernert Rosengarten and Amanda Goldrick-Jones), 1993. C #''Canadian Poets'' (edited by John Garvin), 1916. #''Canadian Singers and their Songs (compiled by Edward S. Caskell), 1919. *Chatto Book of Modern Poetry, 1915-1955'' (edited by Cecil Day-Lewis & John Lehmann), 1956. #''Children of Albion: Poetry of the Underground in Britain'' (edited by Michael Horovitz), 1969. #''Conductors of Chaos: A poetry anthology'' (edited by Ian Sinclair), 1996. #''CrossTIME Science Fiction Anthology'' D # Des Imagistes (edited by Ezra Pound), 1914. E #''Englands Helicon'' (compiled by John Flasket), 1600, 1614. #''The Evergreen'' (edited by Allan Ramsay). 2 volumes, 1724-1727'' F #''Faber Book of Irish Verse'' (edited by John Montague), 1974. #''Faber Book of Modern American Verse'' (edited by W.H. Auden), 1956. #''Faber Book of Modern Verse'' (edited by Michael Roberts), 1936; (by Anne Ridler), 1951; (by Donald Hall), 1965. #''Faber Book of Twentieth Century Verse'' #''Five Young American Poets. 3 volumes, 1940-1944. #From the Other Side of the Century: A new American poetry, 1960-1990'' (edited by Douglas Messerli), 1994. G #''Georgian Poetry'' (edited by Edward Marsh) ## Georgian Poetry 1911-12, 1912. ## Georgian Poetry 1913-15, ''1915. ## ''Georgian Poetry 1916-17, ''1917. ## ''Georgian Poetry 1918-19, ''1919. ## ''Georgian Poetry 1920-22, ''1922. #Golden Treasury of Scottish Poetry'' (edited by Hugh MacDiarmid), 1940. #GlassFire Anthology #''Greek Anthology'' H #''The Harvill Book of Twentieth-Century Poetry in English (edited by Michael Schmidt), 1999. #Hinterland: Caribbean Poetry from the West Indies and Britain (edited by E.A. Markham), 1989. #''Ogura Hyakunin Isshu (13th century) (one hundred people, one poem) compiled by the 13th century Japanese poet and critic Fujiwara no Teika, an important collection of Japanese waka poems from the 7th through the 13th centuries. K #Kaifūsō (751) (Fond Recollections of Poetry) the oldest collection of Chinese poetry (kanshi) written by Japanese poets #Kokin Wakashū (completed around 905) (collection of Japanese poems from ancient and current times) the first Japanese Imperial poetry anthology L #Lieblingminne und Freundesliebe in der Weltliteratur M #''Man'yōshū'' (Japan, 8th century) Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves, the first great Japanese poetry anthology, compiled by the poet Ōtomo no Yakamochi #Metrical Dindshenchas #Modern Scottish Poetry (Faber) N #''The New British Poetry'' (edited by Gillian Allnutt, Fred D'Aguiar, Ken Edwards and Eric Mottram), 1988. #''The New American Poetry 1945-1960'' (edited by Donald Allen), 1960. #''New Poets of England and America'' (edited by Donald Hall, Robert Pack, & Louis Simpson), 1957. #''The New Poetry'' (edited by Al Alvarez), 1962, 1966. #''The New Poetry: An anthology (edited by Harriet Monroe and Alice Corbin Henderson), 1917.'' #''New Provinces'' (edited by F.R. Scott), 1936. #''Norton Anthology of Modern Poetry'' (edited by Richard Ellman), 1973. ## 2nd edition (edited by Richard Ellman and Robert O'Clair), 1988. ##''Norton Anthology of Modern and Contemporary Poetry'' 3rd edition (edited by Jahan Ramazani, Richard Ellmann, and Robert O’Clair), 2003. O #The Oestara Anthology of Poetry, Oestara Publishing LLC #''Other: British and Irish Poetry since 1970'' (edited by Peter Caddell and Richard Quartermain) #''Oxford Book of Canadian Verse (edited by William Wilfred Campbell), 1913 ##''Oxford Book of Canadian Verse in English and French (edited by A.J.M. Smith), 1960 ##''New Oxford Book of Canadian Verse in English (edited by Margaret Atwood), 1982. #Oxford Book of Contemporary Verse (edited by D.J. Enright ), 1980. #Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse (edited by Daniel Howard Sinclair Nicholson & Arthur Hugh Evelyn Lee), 1917. #Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900.'' (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), 1900, 1919. ## Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1918 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), 1939. ##''New Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1950'' (edited by Helen Gardner) #''Oxford Book of Modern Verse 1892-1935'' (edited by William Butler Yeats), 1936. #''Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse'' #''Oxford Book of Welsh Verse in English'' #Oxford poetry anthologies ##Oxford period poetry anthologies ##Oxford religious poetry anthologies #The Oxford India Anthology of Twelve Modern Indian Poets'' (edited by Arvind Krishna Mehrotra), Published by Oxford University Press, N Delhi; SBN 019 562867 5'' P #''Palgrave's Golden Treasury'' (edited by Francis Turner Palgrave), 1861 #''Parnassus: An anthology of poetry'' (compiled by Ralph Waldo Emerson), 1880. #''Penguin Book of Canadian Verse'' (edited by Ralph Gustafson), 1942, 1967, 1984. #''Penguin Book of Contemporary British Poetry'' #Penguin Book of Contemporary Verse (1918-1960) #Penguin Book of Modern African Poetry (1984) #Penguin Book of Modern Australian Poetry (1991) #Penguin poetry anthologies ##Penguin Modern Poets #Percy Folio #Poem and Poet #''Poems by Eminent Ladies'' (edited by George Colman & Bonnell Thornton), 1755, 1780. #''Poems of Black Africa'' (edited by Wole Soyinka) #Poems of Today #''A Poetical Rhapsody'' (edited by Francis Davison), 1602, 1608, 1611, 1621 #''Poetry 180'' (edited by Billy Collins), 2003. ##''180 More'' (edited by Billy Collins), 2005. #Poetry Speaks Expanded edited by Elise Paschen and Rebekah Presson Mosby #''Postmodern American Poetry'' R #''Rebel Angels: 25 Poets of the New Formalism'' (edited by Mark Jarman & David Mason), 1996. #''Reliques of Ancient English Poetry'' (edited by Thomas Percy), 1765. #''Representative Poetry'' (edited by F.J. Alexander), 1912; 7 editions until 1967. S # ''Select Beauties of Ancient English Poetry'' (edited by Henry Headley), 1787, 1810. # Selections from Canadian Poets (edited by Edward Hartley Dewart). Montreal:John Lovell, 1864. # Selections from Modern Poets (edited by J.C. Squire), 1921. ## Second Selections from Modern Poets (edited by J.C. Squire), 1924. #Shi Jing # Some Imagist Poets (edited by Richard Aldington & H.D.), 1915. ## Some Imagist Poets, 1916: An annual anthology (edited by Amy Lowell), 1916. ## Some Imagist Poets, 1917: An annual anthology (edited by Amy Lowell), 1917. #''Songs of the Great Dominion'' (edited by William Douw Lighthall), 1889. #''Specimens of American Poetry (edited by Samuel Kettell), 1829. T #''The Tea-table Miscellany (edited by Allan Ramsay), 3 volumes, 1724-1727. #Three Chinese Poets translated by Vikram Seth #Tottel's Miscellany U #''Up The Line To Death: The war poets, 1914-1918 (edited by Brian Gardner), 1964. V #Van Gogh's Ear: Best World Poetry & Prose *A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895'' (edited by Edmund Clarence Stedman), 1895. W #The Wake Forest Book of Irish Women's Poetry, 1967-2000 #Words from Across the World See also *List of poems *List of poetry collections *List of poetry groups and movements *Lists of poets *List of Japanese Anthologies *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature *''Anthology listings by editor'' **Arthur St. John Adcock **Richard Aldington **Donald Allen **Kingsley Amis **Ian Ayres **Henry Charles Beeching **W.H. Davies **Cecil Day-Lewis **Walter de la Mare **G.S. Fraser **John Gawsworth **Geoffrey Grigson **Paul Hoover **Elizabeth Jennings **John Lehmann **Jack Lindsay **Robert Wilson Lynd **Harold Monro **Thomas Moult **Douglas Messerli **Arthur Quiller-Couch **Michael Roberts **J.C. Squire **William Kean Seymour **The Sitwells **Ron Silliman **Eliot Weinberger *''Anthology listings by group'' **''The Movement'' *''Anthology listings by publisher'' **The Bodley Head *''Anthology Awards'' **EPPIE Award for Poetry in an Anthology]] {C} Poetry anthologies, List of Category:Poetry anthologies * Category:Poetry-related lists